


When I Think About You

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter walks in on Wade having a little alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think About You

After knocking three times Peter gives up and decides to just let himself in to Wade’s apartment. Clearly he isn’t home, but Peter needs a place to stay where there is actual food, unlike his own place, and he can always trust that Wade will at least have taco ingredients in his fridge.

He sighs when he turns the knob and finds it locked, digging out the key Wade gave him a while ago “Just in case my legs are ever lopped off and I can’t get to the door,” as he had so eloquently put it.

Walking in and looking around the place seems empty, the only occupants being a few bugs that scurry away when he flips on the lights. He sighs at that, shaking his head and drifting towards the kitchen, which is marginally cleaner than the living room at least.

He’s got the fridge open, and is digging around for something edible when he hears a noise coming from one of the back rooms. Straightening up and closing the fridge he stands quietly for a second, just listening. He’s not too worried though because his Spidey senses haven’t gone off, so he’s probably not in any danger.

“Honey I’m home,” Peter says, just quietly enough that whoever is in the apartment might not hear it. Just because his instincts aren’t screaming at him doesn’t mean that whoever is there is necessarily friendly, especially if they had chosen Wade’s apartment in particular to break into.

“Peter,” his name is moaned raggedly from Wade’s bedroom. It’s definitely Wade’s voice, though it’s pitched lower than usual, and he assumes Wade’s probably been injured to be groaning so brokenly, possibly very recently if his healing factor hasn’t taken care of it yet.

Shaking his head he wanders back into the depths of the apartment, carefully sidestepping the vast array of garbage and clothing strewn throughout the hallway.

He hopes Wade hasn’t been bleeding all over his bed, because who knows when he’ll clean it up, and usually Peter ends up doing his housework when the place gets to toxic levels of disgusting. He’s pretty sure most best friends don’t do each others laundry and clean each others houses, but if he doesn’t then no one will, and he refuses to hang out in a garbage heap.

Pushing the door open he walks into the room, bracing himself for a bloodbath.

“What happened this time Wa-” Peter freezes, horrified, in the doorway.

Wade is sprawled lazily over the bed, completely naked with his cock, huge and hard, gripped tightly in his fist.

The image of him jerking himself off slowly with his head tilted back and eyes closed in ecstasy is going to be burned into Peter’s mind, probably for the rest of his life he thinks as he trips backwards in shock.

Wade’s head snaps forward and their eyes lock, his intense gaze effectively pinning Peter in place. He looks startled and confused for about two seconds before his expression shifts seamlessly to something sultry and wickedly arousing.

“Hey there sexy,” he growls, as Peter gapes at him in shock. His glance flickers down to Wade’s dick where his hand has started moving faster, sliding up and down the hardness with practised ease, twisting ever so slightly on each upward stroke.

“W-Wade, what…” he trails off, watching in fascination as Wade licks his lips and groans, his thumb brushing over the head of his cock.

“That’s right, keep saying my name Pete,” he demands.

Peter is pretty sure he’s entered a really bizarre alternate universe, because this is the most terrifying and creepily arousing experience of his life. He should be running away, or maybe telling Wade off, or doing something, anything, besides standing frozen in the doorway watching as Wade gets himself off.

“God. I’m so glad you’re here Petey. Come over here,” Wade orders, his hand jerking even faster, and Peter is vaguely startled when his legs move him forward of their own accord. He’s almost ashamed at how hard he’s getting himself, his cock straining against his jeans as he watches his friend thrust up into his own hand, losing himself in pleasure.

“Wade,” he tries again, and is cut off once more by a loud moan. The man clearly likes it when Peter says his name, and Peter’s finding it awfully hard to deny the way his body is responding to the dirty sounds Wade keeps making, his cock twitching eagerly at the way he moans unabashedly.

“Wade what the hell,” he asks feebly, finally managing to shake himself from his stupor. “What’s even happening right now?”

“Wait…” the lustful expression dulls a bit, as he looks him over, taking in the tenseness of Peter’s frame and the startled expression on his face. “Crap…Peter? Is that really you?” he gasps as his eyes widen in shock.

“I thought we’d established that!” Peter squeaks, noting that Wade’s hand still hasn’t stopped moving.

“Shit,” Peter’s not sure of the exact nature of the curse because Wade is suddenly coming, shivering on the bed, and Peter can’t tear his eyes away as his hand continues to jerk him off through his orgasm.

“So… this is awkward…” Wade supplies after a beat, grabbing some tissue to clean himself off. He’s in no hurry to put on his clothes though, instead opting to perch on the end of his bed and stare at Peter’s red face.

“What just happened?” Peter asks weakly, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

“Uh…I may have thought you were just a really vivid fantasy,” Wade says, rubbing the back of his head and looking vaguely uncomfortable. Leave it to him to confuse reality and fantasy, Peter thinks wryly. He really shouldn’t be surprised.

“You were thinking about me while you… did that?” Peter asks with wide eyes, his breath catching.

“Ya, I almost always think about yo-” Wade stops suddenly. “I mean… no… uh… that is…I…”

It’s the first time Peter has seen him totally lose his cool and he’s surprised that he finds it kind of adorable.

“That’s…that’s fine,” he puts the stuttering man out of his misery. Besides, even though he’s totally only slightly into dudes and Wade is totally crazy, he’d be lying if he said he’d never thought of Wade while he touched himself. But only once or twice. Four times tops. Okay… maybe a bit more than that… not that he’d ever admit it to anyone.

Wade squints suspiciously at him. “Fine? It’s fine?! You’re not gonna call me a dirty pervert, or smack me around or stomp out in a fit of indignant rage?”

“Nope,” he says with a smile, stunning Wade into open-mouthed silence.

He takes a deep breath, gathering his courage before he speaks again.“I was just gonna say… you don’t have to fantasize next time…I mean if you don’t want to.” He’s no Harlequin romance hero, but hopefully his words have gotten his point across.

“What? What do you mean I don’t have to- mph” Wade’s cut off as Peter surges forward to press their lips together. He’s always believed actions speak louder than words anyways.

Peter’s face is five different shades of red when he pulls back (he had just kissed Wade. While he was naked!), but he smiles at the look of awe on Wade’s face.

“Oh. Oh my god.” Wade blinks up at him, stunned. “This is the best day ever!” he shouts triumphantly, looking like Christmas had come early, and Santa had brought him lots of shiny guns. “Peter,” he sighs happily before reaching around and pinching Peter’s ass, hard.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“Sorry just making very sure you’re really real,” he replies with a shrug, tugging him back down into another kiss.

He’ll yell at Wade more for the pinching later, but for now he’s pretty sure he’s got a few fantasies to fulfill.


End file.
